


Reflection

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Since mirrors are useless, Anders paints Mitchell.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' or 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Anders uses a hideous mixture of colors: green, orange, pink and purple. Mitchell sits erect as he swirls his paintbrush in the now black water. The clench of his jaw is pink. The apples of his cheeks bleed from pink into orange.

“I hate painting hair,” he huffs, tapping the paintbrush against the cup, “I should make you do this.”

He never relinquishes his art supplies, though he frequently fusses over painting hair and stubble. Mitchell holds his position despite the frustrated grumblings behind the easel. Holding still means he’ll be allowed to see the end product. 

"You love it."


End file.
